1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus having improved bending properties as well as a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with recent rapid advances in semiconductor technology, the performance of display apparatuses has improved to increase the screen size of flat display apparatuses, decrease the weight thereof, and the like, thereby causing a tremendous increase in demand for such flat display apparatuses.
Examples of such flat displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display devices (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), electroluminescence display devices (ELDs), electrophoresis display devices (EPDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, or the like.
There is a large appeal for flexible flat display apparatuses capable of continuously maintaining display performance even when they are bent. Such flexible displays employ a substrate formed of flexible materials.
However, when even a flexible display apparatus is excessively bent or is bent too many times, various components such as their thin film transistors, conductive wirings, or the like may be damaged, leading to decreased performance.